


Convince Me

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Vampire Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: When Isaac calls her out, Carmilla proves how far she'll go to get her way.





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pairing probably no one wanted to see. I wrote it anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you're here for plotless smut and seeing Carmilla get spanked and fucked in the ass by Isaac, you're in the right place~
> 
> Well this is the first time I tried writing intentionally bad sex. (Not saying that I meant to write it badly, but that I wrote smut where the characters are intentionally not really enjoying themselves.) 
> 
> A fandom I haven't written before is probably not the best place to experiment with these things, but these two had the character dynamic I liked for this scenario.

"If you're trying to seduce us into agreeing with your plans then try doing it with more sex and less talking," Isaac said.

Carmilla was taken aback at first by the way he just came out said it but it was clear that Isaac had caught onto what she'd been doing with Hector. And, well, if that was how he was going to play it, then two could play that game.

"Do you want to fuck me, Isaac?" she asked.

See, she could be shockingly direct as well.

"No," Isaac said. "But I do want to see how far you'll go to get your way."

Minutes later, they were both naked and she was on her knees in front of him, giving him the sloppiest blowjob he'd ever had. He understood why, as a vampire, putting his dick _in_ her mouth wasn't really the best idea, even if it would have fit between her fangs. However he didn't really think the amount of saliva she was slicking onto his cock with every lick was really necessary. At this rate, she should count herself lucky that his cock had managed to get hard at all, even if it was only at half mast. 

Still, he let her continue for a while longer before he couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's enough," he said, pushing her head away. "It's obvious you've never given head before in your life."

"I have so!" she objected indignantly.

He stared at her until she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and admitted, "Not to men, though."

"Alright," Isaac said, reaching for his whip. "Time for the bad vampire who can't give a decent blowjob to get her spanking."

"I never agreed to _that_!" she protested.

Isaac shrugged and returned the whip to the place where it normally hung.

"Fine. Deal's over then."

"Wait!" she said, and he raised one eyebrow and reach for the whip again. Carmilla scowled and said, "I don't want to be _spanked_. It's degrading!"

"... and whoring yourself out to a human in the first place _isn't_?"

She ground her teeth in frustration but he would not yield. It was get spanked or get out. And, well, she'd already come this far.

She sighed and said, "Fine."

Isaac smiled. It was not a nice smile.

"Turn around, and brace yourself against the table," he instructed.

Still grumbling and scowling, she did as he commanded and braced her upper body against the table as she presented her ass to him for its spanking.

"Spread your legs," he said, noticing as she did so that she didn't seem to be aroused in the least. That was fine with him, though. He was doing this for his own sadistic enjoyment, all she needed to feel was humiliation.

Even though as a vampire she didn't feel pain in the same way as humans, she flinched as the first stroke of the whip fell across her taut ass cheek. The spikes opened cuts on her flesh with every stroke, which healed so quickly that they had vanished by the time the next stroke fell. Isaac kept up a steady pace until Carmilla had apparently gotten used to it to the point that her body relaxed against the table instead of being tensed in anticipation of the next strike.

For a moment he considered varying the timing of his strokes so that he might catch her off-guard again, but his arm was starting to get tired at this point, so he gave one last strike that caught her across both cheeks before flicking the blood from the whip and returning it to its usual place.

She lifted her head and looked back over her shoulder at him.

Seeing that he had put the whip away, she sighed and said, "Are we done now?"

"Done with the naughty vampire's punishment. Now, on to the fun part," Isaac said. Despite the playful words, his voice did not sound playful at all.

He laid his hands on her ass cheeks, which were a pristine white that showed no signs of their previous activities. Carmilla showed no reaction but mild impatience as Isaac rubbed and squeezed the firm plush flesh of her ass.

And then, with almost no warning, he slipped a finger between her cheeks and pressed the tip against the puckered ring of her anus.

"You haven't used this for anything since becoming a vampire, right?" he said.

"What?" she gasped, but somehow managed not to pull away from his touch in disgust.

Surely he couldn't be suggesting what it sounded like he was suggesting.

"I'm sure your other hole has seen plenty of use," he said, pressing his finger more insistently to her asshole. "But this one hasn't."

"No," she said.

He wasn't sure whether she was answering his question or revoking consent, so to be on the safe side he withdrew his finger.

"No I haven't been fucked there before, _not_ no the deal is off!" she burst out when she felt him retreat.

"Oh, well in that case..."

Before she had a chance to protest the suddenness of it, he spread her cheeks apart with his hands, putting his thumbs against her anus on either side and spreading it open as he lined his cock up with her asshole. His cock, now fully erect and still drenched in Carmilla's saliva, slid easily into her hole, the tight ring of muscle stretching to accommodate his thick rod. Normally he wouldn't penetrate a partner so carelessly, without preparing them first, but since she was a vampire he knew that her supernatural healing powers would take care of any tearing or other pains that his harsh method of entry caused.

She gave a small gasp as the tip of his cock breached her anus but didn't react other than that as the rest of his thick hard length was sheathed inside her. Isaac paused for a moment and moved his hands up to grip Carmilla's waist before he pulled out almost to the tip and slowly pushed back in. He let out a theatrical moan on the next thrust, and even with his merely-human hearing he managed to hear the small sound of annoyance that Carmilla made in response.

He kept the pace almost glacially slow, until she began to squirm and whine impatiently underneath him.

"God, Isaac, just _do it_. Fuck me like you mean it," she whined.

"Are you going to beg me to come, next?" he asked, which shut her up.

He might not have anywhere near a vampire's stamina, but he'd been told by previous vampire partners that he had impressive stamina for a human - which he recalled with a grin as he picked up the pace, steadily speeding up his thrusts until he was slamming into her with a violence that would have been too much for a human partner to take. Carmilla kept her mouth clenched stubbornly shut through all of this, refusing to make a single sound as Isaac roughly fucked her virgin asshole.

She'd had enough sex with men before to know how these things generally went, so she was starting to wonder shouldn't he have come by now? Or was he really going to hold off somehow until she begged him to do it? She didn't even care about getting herself off. She just wanted this to be over.

"Isaac," she said, and her voice came out in a needy whine - which was hardly the tone she wanted to take, but with the situation being what it was, there wasn't much she could do about that.

"What?" he huffed out, breathless from his exertions.

She let out a low wordless whine.

He slowed his pace momentarily and demanded, "Tell me with your words, Carmilla!"

"Come," she said, and gasped as he picked up the pace again. She dug her claws into the table, leaving furrows in the stone, as his cock ruthlessly pounded in and out of her asshole. "I want you to come," she said.

"Then beg," he gasped out between thrusts.

So, he was really going to make her beg for it. And if she refused, he would call the deal off, just like he'd threatened earlier. She believed that. But she hadn't done all of this just to wimp out at the end. This was all for her goal. She could swallow what was left of her pride for a few moments...

"Please, Isaac," she whined, hoping that would be sufficient.

"Please what?"

"Please come inside me!" she snapped, and he had to stifle a laugh at how impatient and annoyed she sounded. "Fill my ass with your come!"

He slowed down the pace a bit.

"... and whatever else dumb whores say," Carmilla grumbled.

She was so clearly not into it that Isaac was having a hard time not laughing at her, but he managed to hold back that impulse as he pushed her down flat against the table and granted her wish. He pulled his cock out nearly all the way, leaving only the tip buried in her asshole as he came, releasing a thick wave of hot semen which bubbled up and flowed out of her gaping well-fucked hole after he popped his cocktip free.

When he finally let go of her, she groaned and turned on her side, pulling her legs up onto the table.

"So," she said. "That concludes our deal, right? You'll tell Dracula you want to move the castle to Braila?"

"No, I still think that's a stupid plan," Isaac said. "The deal was that you'd try to seduce me into agreeing with you, and you did a _very poor_ job of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
